Brynhildr
Brynhildr is an artificially created Valkyrie using the original Brynhildr's genes by the Sigurd Institution through using that of a human child as the host. She was kept in secret by the Sigurd Institution because of the heretical nature of their project. They previously had multiple failures in creating a perfect "artificial Valkyrie" before they managed to make a success - by using the body of a young girl as the vessel for the genes and thus, creating "Brynhildr" named after the original Brynhildr. Sigurd later discovered her existence within the Sigurd Institution and rescued her from the many experimentations that were being done on her which greatly diminished her lifespan. She is the female protagonist in the fanfiction DxD: Black Ice, Fallen Church, which is still just an idea in progress. Appearance Brynhildr has long, white hair that falls just past her shoulders, with the bangs falling down and covering her eyebrows and light red eyes. She has a pale complexion, though healthy in tone and a petite build, much like a child's. On her back, is a strange marking that shifts constantly, slithering across her skin like a snake, something that cannot be accurately described. The marking is black in color with two red dots at the "head" which is slightly larger than the rest of its "body", with gold lettering appearing in the dots that are illegible. When she attends Kuoh Academy, she wears the standard Kuoh girl's uniform, excluding the shoulder cape and black thigh-high stockings over black boots. She also seems to wear a white pendant that has a magic circle engraved on the silver metal that allows for communication and stealth purposes, one circle on each side, which are activated with a touch. Due to engraving on the sides of the pendant, it cannot be traced unless the communication feature is being utilized. Brynhildr wears a simple white coat with the sleeves covering past her wrists, over a blue-spotted dress that falls down to just above her knees waist and plain sandals. However, the outfit that Brynhildr enjoys wearing the most (which she wears when at home or when she is training or getting ready to fight and other such situations) is a black and gold military uniform that has a low-cut skirt attached, which hangs down to half-way between the knees and waist and thigh-high black stockings over black combat boots with gold embroidery. The outfit has been magically enhanced to withstand attacks, acting as the armor a knight might wear. Personality Brynhildr used to be a girl one could call "colorful". However, after having been taken by the Sigurd Institution and genetically modified and experimented on, her emotions have dulled to the point that they could be nonexistent. Though the only successful creation of an artificial Valkyrie through the use of a human host, she could be described as a failure of a person. Though after Sigurd rescued her from her prison within the Sigurd Institution, she has been steadily learning how to express herself once more - the first, of which, is learning how to smile. However, her smile is best described as creepy and forced, even though her face is rather adorable. History The genes of the original Valkyrie, Brynhildr, were utilized in the creation of this "Brynhildr" who was originally human, a child that had been "acquired" for use by the Sigurd Institution in creating an artificial Valkyrie. Though a failure in may ways, she was the first success that had lived past a day or a week after being genetically modified to becoming a Valkyrie, artificial or not. However, the scientists involved originally planned to dispose of her after finishing their experimentation on her body in order to further their goals and ideals. Her success would be what would lay the foundation of a "perfect" Bryndhilr, a perfect artificial Valkyrie. Her research would also lead in to creating an artificial Fafnir, however, before the experimentation on her was done, the second strongest among the artificial humans, Sigurd, killed several priests and scientists who were experimenting on her body and rescued her, which would later lead to his excommunication from the Church due to murder of fellow priests and men. Though the girl had no care for whether she died or lived, the boy - Sigurd - chose for her; to live by his side. Adopting her as his little sister, Sigurd led her away from the Vatican, away from the Sigurd Institution, and eventually to Japan. A journey spanning an entire year, before the two ended up in Kuoh, Japan. She entered as a first-year student while he became a third-year student, though her perspective on her life has hardly changed. The only thing she could say as to whether she wants to live or not is that one person (Sigurd) wants her to live, and that is apparently good enough for her, as she chooses to live still - and yet, she knows that death will eventually find her due to her diminished lifespan. The life she lived before being found by the Sigurd Institution lay in mystery, due to her memory mostly fading away due to the experimentation that was done on her. Powers and Abilities High-Enhanced Strength: Brynhildr possesses strength superior to that of a normal human due to her genetic modification via the genes of the original Valkyrie. Sigurd once described her physical power to that of a speeding truck slamming the side of your body like in a manga or light novel that is about a reincarnated protagonist. An odd description, but everybody who hears it says nothing back to him. High-Enhanced Speed: Brynhildr possesses speed superior to that of a normal human due to her genetic modification via the genes of the original Valkyrie. Due to her lack of experience, Sigurd is able to keep track of her movements, but he has stated that Brynhildr can move faster than him, but she is too open about her movements, leading them to be wasted as he, and others, can easily keep track of her. Adept Swordsman: Brynhildr was trained by various exorcists in the Vatican that were members of the Sigurd Institution and later Sigurd himself after he had rescued her from the Institution. Though he comments that swordplay is obviously not a talent she possesses due to her movements being too open and due to lack of interest. Adept Marksman: Brynhildr was trained by various exorcists of the Vatican that were members of the Sigurd Institution and later Sigurd himself after he had rescued her from the Institution. Due to her lack of experience, Brynhildr takes several seconds to aim and then to double-cross her aim and then finally firing. She also takes almost half a minute reloading. Sigurd thinks its a waste of time teaching Brynhildr how to shoot, but does so anyway. Weak Regeneration: Brynhildr's body possesses an ability to recover from some light wounds due to her genetic modification. Even when cut by Sigurd's Light Dagger or Dáinsleif, her wounds can still heal, if given enough time. Immense Magic Power: Due to the genes of the original Valkyrie, Byrnhildr possesses an immense magic power that can rival legitimate Valkyries. However, her control of it is sub-par, due to sometimes accidentally blowing up her magic circles or taking too long to cast. Her magic consumption rate is high even when using low-tiered spells. She also possesses an innate genius in Norse-magic which Sigurd speculates to be because of her genes. Self-Trained Magician: Because of the immense amount of magic power she possesses, it was obvious that she would take to being a Magician like oil and fire. Even with the most conservative of training, Brynhildr's talents shone thoroughly as she came up with formulas for new spells that she has yet to learn, all in the time span of an afternoon. She is even able to create summoning circles and teleportation circles naturally, utilizing them in or out of battle easily. However, traditionally trained Magicians can easily point out flaws in these circles that cause more magic power than necessary to be used and extra time being used to cast the spell. *'Elemental Magic' - She can use fire, water, ice, lightning, explosion, and other types of basic offensive magic spells. *'Defensive Magic' - She can create barriers around herself or allies in the shape of a dome, or she can concentrate her spell to cover a single person completely, increasing their defensive capabilities tremendously. *'Cloth Manipulation' - She can change the outfit she is wearing through the use of magic, allowing her to be able to wear whatever she wants for any occasion. It also allows her to stitch up any torn clothing or to put on clothes even when without. *'Flight' - She can utilize levitation magic in order to fly or can manipulate the gravity itself to do so. Equipment 'Light Sword' Brynhildr possesses a sword of light, which is manufactured by the Grigori for stray exorcists who joins them. When magic power is sent into the cylindrical handle, a beam of blue-white light springs out of the white handle and it creates a weapon that can slay Devils. The light comes from Fallen Angels, which allows the weapon to function. 'Light Gun' Brynhildr possesses a gun of light, which is manufactured by the Grigori for stray exorcists who joins them. When magic power is sent into the white gun, a bullet of blue-white light can be fired from the weapon which can slay Devils. The light comes from Fallen Angels, which allows the weapon to function. Trivia *Her physical appearance is based on Lysithea from Fire Emblem: Three Houses, my favorite character. **Her casual outfit is based on the clothes that Last Order from the "To Aru" series wears. *Due to the circumstances relating to her being turned into a Valkyrie, her lifespan was vastly shortened. **This is similar to Lysithea, as due to gaining a second Crest, her lifespan was also shortened immensely. *She gives people nicknames based on what, or who they are to her. **For example, Sigurd is her adoptive older brother, so she refers to him as "brother", while Mittelt is a Fallen Angel, so she is called "Crow". **Likewise, Celestia is named "Bat" because she is a Vampire. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Humans Category:Fanon Exorcist Category:Fanon Valkyries